One Hundred Years
by FFicWriterXxveryOriginal
Summary: As time passes, Razer hardly notices. Whenever he is with her, everything is always as it should be! Takes place after Dark Matter. Razer and Aya, Razer/Aya, or Razaya


**This is based off of the comic drawn by isaia on tumblr. Thank you for giving me permission to write this! I greatly recommend that you check out the comic first before reading:**

**isaia {dot} tumblr {dot} com/post/47580546546/i-listened-to-this-song-as-ba ckground-music-while**

**The lyrics are from the song "100 Years" by Five For Fighting though I changed them slightly but not much. You can listen to song while reading!**

**Warning: This story may cause you to experience many feels! I highly suggest you keep a box of tissues nearby! **

**I do not own Green Lantern or any of the characters in this story.**

* * *

**One Hundred Years**

_I'm 19 for a moment  
Caught in between 10 and 20  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

"_I will scour the universe if I must. But I will find her!"_

That is what he'd said before he'd taken off in pursuit of his lost love. Razer knew that she was out there somewhere. The question was where to start searching? It had been easy enough to say, but the Red Lantern honestly had no idea where to go! Even if she was alive, Aya could be anywhere scattered amongst the cosmos. Razer shook the thought away. No, he would bring her back, he always did! The Volkregian was determined to find his lost love no matter what!

Lost love…

An idea suddenly struck him. The Star Sapphires used their crystalline apparatus to create portals that reunited beings sharing a love between them. Maybe if he could get to Zamaron, they could use their power to help him find Aya! It was a stretch but it was the only lead he had.

Thinking about Zamaron caused those old memories to bubble to the surface. Upon their initial visit, the two of them were literally fighting for their lives against the onslaught of the Star Sapphires. It was the first time he and Aya had really fought together as partners. The way they'd stood back to back, both willing to sacrifice anything to protect one another even if it cost them their lives, nothing could replace that first moment.

It was also the first time he'd learned the truth of her physical form. Of course it had bothered him in the beginning, but over time he'd stopped seeing Ilana's face and instead saw only Aya's. And now, she was all he could ever think about, like a song playing over and over in his head. Strange, how time tended to mend old wounds.

However, another voice of logic in the back of his mind spoke up. Zamaron was in frontier space. Without the Interceptor, he calculated it would take him 18 months _at least_ to get there even at top speed! Still, Razer pushed that small voice back. The distance would not bother him. The Red Lantern had prepared himself for this feat the moment he'd made his decision. Besides, he was what, 19 almost 20 years old now? _I have plenty of time. Besides, I doubt I will be spending much time on any other sort of activities. _

But before he could ponder the thought any further, his ring gave an insistent beep. Deciding to stay on the safe side, Razer landed on a nearby planet before inspecting the little piece of metal. After a few more beeps, his calm reverted to horror as the red light began to dissipate, leaving him in his civilian attire.

"No…" Razer muttered aloud, grasping his wrist of his ring hand. "No, no, no, no, NO! I can't be out of power! Not yet!" And yet despite what he told himself, the truth couldn't be denied. In spite of his newfound resolve and hope, he'd overlooked a major flaw in his plans. The red battery he'd stolen from Atrocitus had gotten ultra-warped away to some unknown area of space, along with the rest of the ship! His spirit temporarily broken, Razer sunk to his knees in dismay. His breathing grew heavy as his heart began to speed up. He was stuck here on a random planet with no power, no rescue, and no hope of finding Aya!

_Stop that!_ he scolded himself. _Now is not the time to wallow in pity! Get back on your feet Grotz damn it! You will find her. You _have_ to find her! _Taking a deep breath, Razer pulled himself off of the ground. Calming himself down, he glanced about his surroundings. A few trees here and there with some wildlife running about. Surely, there had to be some intelligent life forms around somewhere. He'd find them and ask for their help to get off the planet, or at least signal someone to come and rescue him. Somehow, he'd find a way. It was too early in his search to quit just yet.

_All will be well…_

* * *

_I'm 22 for a moment  
She feels better than ever  
And we're on fire  
Making our way back from Mars_

"_Razer, h-how…?"_

He smiled tenderly at her. "It does not matter," he whispered as he gently held her close to him.

Aya could hardly believe what she was seeing. One moment, she was peering into his anguish-filled eyes right before she deleted herself for good. The next moment, she found herself awakening in his arms while he stared at her longingly as though he hadn't seen her in years. But that was impossible because it couldn't have been that long…could it?

Forcing herself to pull back from his embrace, Aya allowed herself to analyze the change in his appearance. The first and foremost difference was that his harsh red armor had been replaced by a softer and smoother blue. Instead of the red lantern insignia, the symbol of the blue lantern corps shined proudly on his ring. That explained the rush of power that currently surged through her circuits. But it was not only his attire that had changed. Razer himself had grown as well. While still thin, the Volkregian had fleshed out in certain areas. His arms and legs were hardened with muscle that he'd lacked in his younger days, his pectoral muscles had become more pronounced, and she estimated that he'd even gained about 4.5 centimeters in height. Exactly how much time had gone by since he'd last held her like this?

"Do you enjoy what you see?" Razer asked her. Reaching for her hand, he brought it to his lips and placed a light kiss on top of her fingers. Once he'd raised his head back up to look at her, Aya let go of his hand and brushed her palm against his cheek, causing his smile to grow even larger. This time when her eyes shined it was not because of his blue energy. For in that moment Aya realized that it really didn't matter to her how much time had passed or how much he'd changed. He was still Razer, the man who loved her even after all that she'd put him through, after all the hardships they'd experienced along the way. And that much would never change with time.

"_I believe I am experiencing the feeling you would call 'joy,'"_ she finally replied after a minute had gone by without a word from her.

"I am happy to hear that. Now that we are reunited, where do you wish to go?" he asked her.

Aya grinned. _"It does not matter," _she said, borrowing his words from before, _"as long as I am with you."_

"Then shall we?" Razer extended an arm to her. Aya linked her own arm with his, mimicking the action of the organic couples she'd once observed. The blue light was boosting her power and yet she hardly even noticed it anymore, for it paled in comparison to another sensation. They were together again, and that thought alone left Aya feeling better and more alive than ever before.

* * *

_I'm 33 for a moment  
Still the man, but you see I'm a they  
A kid on the way  
A family on my mind_

"Aya, you have not stopped staring at that ring for over 30 minutes," Razer commented.

"_Forgive me, you could say that I am feeling bit 'excited' at the moment," _Aya replied, her eyes still fixated on the Green Lantern ring perched on her finger.

Upon her revival, Aya's return to Oa had not been readily welcomed. Even if she had sacrificed herself to destroy the Manhunters, the Guardians still viewed her as a threat and were prepared to have her disassembled immediately. Thankfully, Hal, Kilowog, and Razer had presented convincing evidence of Scar's experiments, proving that she was alive and therefore protected under the Green Lantern Code to not be harmed unless it was absolutely necessary. For her sacrifice, and seeing that she was made of green light, Hal argued that she should be inducted into the Green Lantern Corps. The fact that she was made from a sliver of the main battery only furthered his cause. So, with little evidence to argue otherwise, Aya was inducted as a Frontier Lantern, and after even further debate, she was given a ring of her own to form more complicated constructs.

"I understand that you are excited, but we have much to do, love," Razer said as he lifted a pile of stone blocks with his ring and laid them in a straight line. Currently, the two lovers had arrived back on Volkreg where they'd begun to help the remaining citizens rebuild. "We must complete this schoolhouse by next week if the children are to start on time."

"_Affirmative. However, I believe that wall you are constructing is 5.39 meters short," _she said, creating a measuring tape construct to prove her point.

He sighed. "Perhaps you would like to assist me then?"

"_I am on it." _And in no time at all, she had finished the final wall. The children that had been watching them in awe swarmed around them, gleefully thanking them for their work.

Unbeknownst to anyone, in the deepest part of his mind, Razer wondered what it would be like to start a family with Aya. While reparations had gone underway, she'd dedicated much of her time caring for the needy children of the villagers. She'd found them enjoyable and willing to learn, something she could relate to. He supposed that was one upside to her transformation into the Queen of the Manhunters. The villagers had been happy to let her teach them considering how much knowledge she could retain.

"_Razer!"_

"Hm?"

"_Whenever we are not actively performing our duties as Lanterns, could we perhaps spend more time here with the children?" _Aya asked innocently, picking up a little girl who clung to her.

"Of course we can," he replied back. Seeing her play with them was enough to leave him grinning like a fool. With the amount of time she spent with them, they all might as well be her children. And she looked so happy there. Sighing softly, Razer hoped that the time was right and made his way over to her. She looked at him curiously as he placed a hand on her shoulder and spun her around. "Aya, there is something I want to give you. But I need you to close your eyes."

She nodded and did as she was told. When she opened them, she was surprised to find a blue crystal pendant hanging around her neck. Carved and painted into the center was the hope flower he'd given to her the first time they'd visited Volkreg together. _"It…it is beautiful," _she whispered softly, admiring the delicate design.

"I was hoping it might be an engagement present."

Her eyes widened. _"E-engagement?!"_

"Yes. I…that is, what I am trying to ask you is, well," he stuttered before taking a deep breath, "Aya, will you marry me?"

She continued to stare at him with that same shocked look. Her lack of response left him worried. "You do not have to decide right away!" Razer said quickly. "I mean, you have plenty of time to think about it. I am sure you wish to calculate the statistical probabilities and possible outcomes of your decision should you or should you not choose to accept-,"

He was silenced when she placed a finger over his lips. _"Razer," _she smiled brightly, _"I do not wish for anything else. I happily accept your proposal!"_

Overcome by her response, Razer swept her off her feet and pressed his lips to hers in a deep kiss, berating himself for ever doubting her response. Aya returned it just as eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck. All around them, the little girls squealed and clapped while the boys made barfing noises. But at that moment, all they could see was each other and that was enough for them both.

* * *

_I'm 45 for a moment  
The sea is high  
And I'm heading into a crisis  
Chasing the years of my life_

Aya found him outside on a bench under their favorite tree, eyes focused on the pages in front of him. Reading novels had become a favorite pastime of his since it did not require as much physical effort or endurance as their former pastimes. Normally, whenever one or both of them grew bored of the still life that they lived back on Volkreg, Razer and Aya would pack a few belongings (which usually consisted of just their lantern batteries) and take a short day trip to the surrounding galaxies. They took pleasure in exploring the unknown corners of space (Aya most especially as it allowed her to gain more data on the universe), visiting uninhabited planets, and assisting any alien species on the planets that were inhabited. It was a thrill, and they enjoyed every second of it. However, as years passed, Aya had begun to take note of subtle changes to her Blue Lantern husband. Lately she'd had to decrease her flying speed in order for him to keep up with her. He'd ceased constructing his machinery months ago, complaining about a pain his right hand that wouldn't go away. Not to mention the fact that he'd become winded in a shorter period of time and they'd often have to stop for a moment so he could catch his breath.

As time went on, their travels grew less and less frequent before finally stopping all together. Soon, their "missions" became nothing more than walks in the park or reading novels, like he was currently doing now. But although she missed flying amongst the stars and learning all there was to know, Aya treasured his wellbeing even more and had learned to push the itch away. His company was what mattered, and she highly doubted her travels would be nearly as exciting without him accompanying her. Besides, today was a special day!

Sneaking up behind him, Aya levitated as slowly and softly as she could. Thankfully, he didn't appear to have noticed her yet if the sound of a page turning was anything to go by. When she stood directly behind him, she brought her hands up around his head and covered his eyes. She heard him exhale slightly. _"Surprise!" _she whispered.

Razer chuckled. "Alright Aya, you got me!" He tugged her hand around so that she now sat beside him. "Now what's this all about?"

Eagerly, she held out a small package wrapped in blue tissue paper graced with a bow on top. _"According to my records, today is the day of your birth! On Earth, specifically Green Lantern Hal's place of origin, it is customary to give someone a gift on this particular occasion."_

Razer frowned. "Wasn't my birthday just a few months ago?"

"_Negative. It has been one full Volkregian planetary orbit since this last date. By my calculations, you are now 45 years of age."_

"Really? Where did all the years go I wonder?" he chuckled again. "Thank you Aya," he accepted the present, "I suppose whenever I am with you, I lose track of time." Setting the book aside and pulling the present into the sleeves of his robe, Razer got to his feet. "Come, why don't you accompany me for a walk? The weather is pleasant and we have not left the house in quite some time."

Aya nodded and took his hand in hers. The two lovers strolled down the familiar streets, admiring the scenery and greeting the people they knew along the way. But while their light stroll continued, Aya couldn't help but notice the strange looks they were receiving, especially from the younger generation who suddenly started whispering when they passed them. She became even more confused when a teenage boy ran past her and muttered "Gold-digger." She was about to ask Razer what that meant until she heard another girl speak up.

"Mommy, why is that pretty lady holding hands with an old guy?"

"Shush! Don't say that, it's rude!" her mother replied.

Aya's brow furrowed. She did not understand. What was so improper about her relationship with Razer? No one had said anything about it years before. What was so different now?

"Aya is something wrong?" Razer asked, turning her attention back to reality.

"_Negative. It is nothing," _was all she could say.

* * *

_Half time goes by  
Suddenly you're wise  
Another blink of an eye  
67 is gone  
The sun is getting high  
We're moving on..._

Razer held tight to his wife's arm, slowly exiting the space craft. It had been a long time since he'd flown on one and the trip had left him feeling slightly lightheaded. He was grateful for Aya's assistance once they'd arrived at their destination. Fortunately the fog began to clear once his feet were firmly planted on solid ground. "I will be alright now Aya," he assured her, leaning on his cane for support. Aya nodded and reluctantly loosened her grip on his arm. With his eyes turned to the sky, he let out a light breath of awe. It had been quite some time since he'd last seen Oa. The planet ceased to amaze him. He only wished that he were here for another reason other than this.

"Well, well, well, look who decided to show his mug after all these years," a familiar voice called out to him.

Turning towards the source, a grin tugged at the corner of his lips upon realizing who it was. "It has been a while hasn't it my friend?"

"_Greetings to you Sergeant Kilowog!" _Aya said enthusiastically.

The Bolovaxian approached them at a steady pace accompanied by Galia, who helped hold him upright, and their eldest son. "Good to see ya again Aya!" Kilowog replied, giving her a pat on the shoulder. "I don't think you've changed a bit since I last saw ya. Now Razer on the other hand," he glanced back at the Volkregian, "well, I guess I can't call you 'kid' anymore!"

Razer raised an annoyed eyebrow in response. "I believe that ship has long since sailed. I would hardly call a 67 year old a kid."

"Good to see you've still got yer sense of humor, Poozer!" Kilowog teased, shoving his shoulder a little. In truth, time had not been kind to the former Sergeant of the Green Lanterns. Lines had deepened along his face, his back had become slightly hunched, and his gruff voice now came out scratchy and forced as though he'd just run a marathon. "Anyway, we better get movin'. We don't want to be late."

"Agreed." Thus the two men continued onward, their wives helping them every step of the way. It wasn't long before they were met by a familiar green crowd. Razer was surprised to see just how many people had decided to attend. He recognized the elderly Tomar Re and Salaak amongst the fray. Even Guy Gardner, John Stewart, and the most recent human—Rayner, was it?—had attended. They'd all begun to chatter amongst themselves, exchanging stories of past glory and battles. But once the Guardians showed themselves, everyone went quiet as they directed all their attention to the blue beings.

Appa Ali Apsa came forward and began his speech. "Green Lantern Corp, we are gathered here today to mourn the passing of one of our fellow members. While we have lost many recruits and soldiers in the past, as you all know, very few have deserved recognition such as this." He paused to take a breath. "A week ago, we received the news that Green Lantern of Sector 2814, Hal Jordan of Earth, had shortly passed away. Our sources inform us that he was estimated to be about 80 earth years of age. A short lifetime indeed but he made every minute of his life count."

They all bowed their heads in respect. "While his tactics could be considered extreme, reckless, and even unorthodox, it cannot be denied that Hal Jordan performed many feats that saved us all, the council included, from destruction. And for that, we honor him with the title of one of the greatest Green Lanterns to ever have lived. May he live on in our memories forever. And now, a word from one of his closest comrades, Kilowog of Bolovax Vik."

Galia and their son patiently led Kilowog up to the stand, not once letting him go or rushing him. But even with their help, Kilowog panted as he slowly climbed the long steps. Eventually, some of the younger recruits came to his aid and levitated him up there, though he grumbled something about "being assisted by Poozers." When he finally stood before the crowd, he cleared his throat as best as he could.

"What can I say about Hal that hasn't already been said before? When he was first recruited, I thought he was an over-confident, undisciplined, rule-breaking sack of Unteq splat! And you know what? I was right!" To this, a wave of chuckles arose among the crowd. "But I guess that's what made him different. He was willing to do whatever was necessary to help those who needed it, and his heart was always in the right place. He took pity on all life, and believed everyone deserved a second chance, whether you were an enemy or a friend gone bad." Razer felt Aya give his arm another squeeze. "There are many of us here who owe him our lives, myself included. But all we can do now is keep living our lives as best as we can. As Hal would always say, 'any landing you can walk away from is a good one!' To do this day, I still hate it whenever someone says that. But maybe, just maybe, there is some truth behind it. We're still here after all. And that's the best gift you could ever receive. Rest in Peace Hal, and Godspeed."

After the speech had ended, Razer and Aya hadn't stayed for very long. He saw no need to make a speech for his very presence was enough proof of what kind of person Hal had been. And while it was nice to see everyone again, he'd begun to feel a bit uncomfortable in the crowd and decided to depart early. Back home once again, Razer took a seat in one of the chairs in their house, Aya sitting right next to him. She was frowning slightly. "Aya, something troubles you?"

"_I am distressed to hear of Green Lantern Hal's passing. It has left me feeling…unsettled."_

He softly began to stroke one of her hands. "You needn't worry. I am sure that he's very happy now in the afterlife with his beloved Carol. He was never the same after she died and who can blame him?"

Aya nodded. _"Yes. But his death has made me aware of how quickly time passes." _She raised a hand to brush his wrinkled face. _"One day, you will die as well, correct?"_

"Aya, we all die at some point. It is a part of living. But let us not dwell on it now. We are both alive, and that's what matters most. I may be old, but I am not dead yet."

She nodded again, this time blinking away moisture in her eyes and fingering the necklace he'd given her. _"Razer?"_

"Yes?"

"_You are still handsome to me."_

He smiled. "And you are more beautiful than ever."

That was the end of that conversation for the time being. But after he'd changed out of his funeral attire, Razer couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness begin to overtake him. As he stared at the clothes on the bed, he secretly prayed that he would not be wearing them again for a while.

Sadly, this was not the case, for less than a month later they received the news that Kilowog had finally breathed his last breath.

* * *

_I'm 99 for a moment  
Dying for just another moment  
And I'm just dreaming  
Counting the ways to where you are_

Aya paced restlessly outside the door unable to calm herself down. What was going on in there? What were the results? Would he be alright? Or could he…?

Her thoughts were interrupted when the village doctor stepped out of the room. Seeing the resigned look on his face, Aya felt the dread begin to overtake her. _"Dr., what is his status? Can you help him?"_

He shook his head. "I'm sorry Aya but there is nothing more I can do for him."

"_Unacceptable! Surely there is something you can do to cure him!"_ a sense of panic filling her voice.

"Dear, there is nothing for me to cure. He isn't sick. It's just his time," the doctor sadly informed her. "The best thing to do now is stay with him. Your company is more important than ever at this point." And with that, he took his leave.

Aya entered the room—their room—unprepared for what she'd see. She found Razer lying in the bed that they shared. His breathing was slow and haggard and his eyes were closed. They opened when she approached however, and she took her seat next to him on the bed.

"Aya…" he muttered.

"_Yes, my love?"_ she asked as tears began to gather in her optical receptors.

"I…," he grunted slightly, "I want you to promise me something. Promise that you will not take your own life after I am gone."

"_Do not speak of such things! You will be alright Razer! You _must_ be alright!"_ Aya cried desperately, her voice box cracking slightly. _"I will find a way to save you, just as you saved me long ago!"_

He attempted a comforting smile. "Do not worry about me Aya. You will be…just fine. I know you will." He coughed slightly before inhaling. "Being a great Green Lantern…you will continue making friends and maybe someday you will love someone else."

She clutched his hand closer to her face. _"Negative. I could never love anyone else! Not after you are gone!"_

"Do not say that. After all, I learned to love you. Loving another…does not mean you forget all of the people you've loved before." Aya wiped a tear away as she felt his fingers close around her own. "They stay with you…always."

Her few tears had turned into a flood now. Aya buried her face into Razer's side unable to stop the sobs that wracked her body. His arms came around her, rubbing her back, anchoring her to him. She'd known this day would come, anticipated it so that she could prepare herself beforehand. Yet, despite all of her planning, the robotic Green Lantern was still an emotional wreck. The thought of losing him was too unbearable, more so than the time he'd told her he hadn't loved her. At least then he'd been alive. But ending his life once and for all in such a short amount of time after everything they'd been through to get there…

"_It is unfair," _she choked out._ "The universe is unfair. How can it cause so much pain?"_

"Unfair?" he whispered. "No. Life has been kind these past few years. I was able to spend the rest of my life with you. That is all I needed to go on."

That was all she needed as well. So how could she continue living when he was gone?

* * *

_19 there's still time for you  
Time to buy and time to choose  
Hey 19, there's never a wish better than this  
When you've only got 100 years to live_

Razer had been sleeping peacefully when he was suddenly awoken by a distant beeping noise. His eyelids fluttered open and he blinked to gather his bearings for a second. Aya, who had remained online well into the night to watch him, seemed confused as well. On top of that, her arm was lighting up. Rising up from the pad on the back of her hand, a hologram of a Volkregian calendar appeared, one of the days flashing insistently. After a second, it receded back into her arm. Razer looked at her for an explanation.

"_According to my records, you have just turned 100 years old," _she explained wearily. _"I apologize. I did not purchase a gift for you. My attention was focused on…other things."_

"It is alright Aya. Your presence is enough. But your power is running low. You should enter sleep mode and recharge."

"_Negative. I can last about 32.1 minutes until my power drops below critical,"_ she replied, unrelenting.

"But I do not want your power to drop below critical. It is hard on your circuits and you are straining yourself. Please Aya, get some rest, it'll make you feel better in the morning and it will put my mind at ease." He gave her a pleading look, hoping that she would understand.

Aya didn't budge, and for a moment he feared that she would stubbornly deny his request. But after a minute more, she stood up from her place on the bed and retrieved her lantern. Unlocking a hatch in her back, she unwound a long metal coil and plugged it into the battery before setting it down on the nightstand. Then, instead of sitting back down in her previous spot, she lay down on her side of the bed, snuggling against his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around her back, holding her as he always did. "Sleep now, my love…tomorrow is a new day…all will be well."

"_Happy Birthday…" _she whispered before shutting her eyes and powering down.

Razer did not fall asleep immediately after. Instead, he took some time to admire his wife, watching her as the green energy surged into her, filling her with life anew. He'd once said that all living beings had to die one day. Aya was alive as well, and now he was left wondering when her time would come. Would he see her again in the afterlife, he wondered. Suddenly, he found himself wishing for more time, just another moment to spend with her before they were separated for the last time. Closing his eyes, memories flashed through his mind, taking him back to when he'd been only 19 years old, a wretched Red Lantern desperately seeking a way to end his sorry life. It seemed so ironic now, him laying on his deathbed, clinging to life. If only he were 19 again, that age when he'd had all the time in the world. He'd spend every minute of it with her if he could. If only…

And yet, somewhere in the distance, Razer could hear someone calling out to him. For some reason, he thought it sounded like Hal's voice. But that was ridiculous, since he'd died years ago. However, there was no mistaking it. In a flash, Hal and Kilowog stood before him watching expectantly. And that's when he knew.

"_It's time to go kid."_

"_I know. Goodbye…my love."_

* * *

_19 there's still time for you  
22 I feel her too  
33 you're on your way  
Every day's a new day_

Aya couldn't peel her eyes away from the tree carved with his final mark in the universe. Behind her stood two more trees, each bearing Hal and Kilowog's imprints as a memorial. The funeral had ended hours ago, the guests had all left, but she remained behind to take everything in. It had been a small procession with only close friends attending, just as he would have liked it. It had been short, simple, and to the point, like he had been. And yet, that thought was not enough to relieve her completely.

Aya's electronic heart still ached. When she'd awoken the next morning, only to find his body cold and lifeless, she'd nearly considered wiping her CPU clear or attempted to shut down her emotions just as she'd done all those years before. But she knew it would do little good, and Razer would not have wanted that either. However, she found herself at a loss. What would she do now? Razer had been her whole life and now that he was gone, she felt as though she no longer had a purpose. She couldn't help but wonder if this is how he'd felt when he'd lost his first love, Ilana. But after he'd lost Ilana, Razer had still lived. Sure, he'd become a Red Lantern, but then again, if he hadn't he might not have met the Interceptor crew. _Or me,_ Aya thought. And without him, she would not have been the person she was today.

Unable to stop the emotions flying about her circuits, she began to run through all of the files in her memory banks. All of that would never have existed had he not continued to live after Ilana's death. That much was enough to restore her resolve to live. But where to start?

Absentmindedly, she began to finger the blue pendant she wore. The blue hope flower shined brightly in the light of the star the planet orbited. Hope. _"Tomorrow is a new day…all will be well,"_ was the last thing he'd said to her. _Yes, it is a new day, _she realized. _Perhaps it is time to go back to the beginning._

With this new parameter in place, Aya had already calculated her plan of action. Taking one last loving glance at his grave, she activated her boosters and took off back towards their house. There, she gathered a few meager belongings, mainly her lantern battery and his, said goodbye to those closest to her, and headed off into space, her navigational program set to Oa. The Guardians had located the remains of the Interceptor and had initiated plans to build the final version of it since the prototype had been such a success. With such an advanced ship, it would need a proper navigation computer to fly it and protect the crew. And she _was_ a Green Lantern.

Aya smiled to herself as she zoomed through space, her power enhanced by the blue battery she carried. _Razer, all will be well, correct?_

* * *

**Reviews, comments, and criticisms are greatly appreciated!  
**


End file.
